1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are widely used in digital cameras and the like. As is well known, such image sensors each include a photodiode formed in a semiconductor substrate.
A structure in which a photoelectric converter having a photoelectric conversion layer is arranged above a semiconductor substrate has been proposed (International Publications Nos. 2014/002330 and 2012/147302, for example). An imaging device having such a structure may be called a stacked imaging device. In a stacked imaging device, charges generated through photoelectric conversion are stored in a charge storage region (called a floating diffusion (FD)). A signal corresponding to the number of charges stored in the charge storage region is read out via a CCD circuit or a CMOS circuit formed in a semiconductor substrate.